Character Statistics
This page is meant for testing purposes. I will try to write down a scale here on different attributes, as well as give an example. I will begin with describing each stats. Feel free to comment on them as you see fit, or suggest more. Do not use stats that depend upon a personal opinion, such as attractivity or charisma. These things matter much more to individual characters than a number can determine. First Statistic: Strength (Str) This stat describes a character's physical strength. It ranges from 1 to 20, with an extra value, 20+, describing something so strong it is virtually impossible to stand against. Normal humans are in the 2 to 7 range range, with 2 being as weak as a child, and 7 being extremely strong and mighty. Monstrous creatures nearly always goes in the 10 to 20+ range. The stat's purpose is to chart a character's physical strength. This includes but is not limited to lifting, pushing, pulling and shifting objects, as well as maximum force behind a blow, and how well a character can draw a bow. It does not affect a character's friction towards the ground, which is rather affected by his/her Constitution and Dexterity instead (and his footwear). The Strength stat is measured up against Strength or Constitution, depending on the attack's nature. If there is doubt which one works where, ask. Second Statistic: Dexterity (Dex) This stat describes someone's body control and agility. Like Strength, it ranges from 1 to 20+, where 1 is someone extremely slow, sluggish and not able to perform nimble acts (like a rock golem), and 20+ being someone who does not have to worry about control his/her body in battle (in the sense where it automatically evades). Humans range around 2 to 7, again, where 2 is someone wearing unwieldy, heavy armour, and 7 is a nimble, quick-footed character with talent and training in good movement. The 10-20+ range is normally used for nimble monsters. The stat's purpose is to chart a character's self control. This includes leaping, climbing, rolling and running, as well as the degree the character can evade blows in combat. It also includes friction and ability to grab thrown items effectively. The Dexterity stat mingles with the Speed stat occasionally. Again, ask if in doubt. Third Statistic: Magical Prowess (MP) This stat describes how good a character's magical affinity is. Contrary to what it seems at first glance, it does NOT measure how many spells a character can cast; that is determined by their physical stamina. It measures the potency of their spells, and how well they understand magic, and additionally how vulnerable they are to spells. The range is 1 to 20+, as usual, where 1 would be a regular animal and 20+ a being of pure magic. Humans range from 3 to 10 in this case, having a strong potential for magic, where 3 is an Adrilan knight and 10 an Ivellean archmage. The stat's purpose is mainly serving as a measure of a character's power, as magic is far too versatile to properly counter with other stats. Only magic can easily deter other magic, and then it depends on MP. Fourth Statistic: Constitution (Con) Constitution determines a character's weight, physical toughness and bulkiness. If a strong blow hits a character, the constitution stat will determine if they are knocked over or withstands it, or perhaps even shrugs it off. The range is, again, 1 to 20+, with several factors needing to be counted in. First, 1 is extremely weak and prissy, like a toddler that has just learnt to walk. Normal humans range between 3 and 7 per default, 3 being a skinny person and 7 a strong and heavy knight. A 20+ means it is as good as immovable. The stat is measured up against Strength, and often negatively affects Dexterity while still working well together with it. Fifth Statistic: Speed (Spd) Speed determines how fast a character reacts to enemy attacks, and how quickly they can chain attacks together. Characters with great speed differences will allow one to assault the other repeatedly, while the other struggles to keep up. A quick attack may be as fatal as a strong one, depending on the target's reaction speed. 1 is a heavy and sluggish creature, such as a Rhino, while 20+ is a reaction so fast it is not reaction, but preaction; foreseeing a strike coming before it even is begun. Speed measures up against itself. Dexterity also matters when working it out, as a low body control will often leave a speedy character thrashing about with few fitting hits. Examples Vallus, Jenna and Arrendal make for good examples of how the stats work, and the reasoning behind them. Vallus As you can see, Vallus has a Str of 4, representing him being weaker than an average person. He is averagely dextrous, with a Dex of 5, while his MP is low, 3, representing his unhoned magic ability. His Con is 3, meaning he is very light and easy to budge in combat, but his speed of 5 offsets this by allowing him to block blows with decent reflexes. Jenna By comparison, Jenna has good overall stats, not having any glaring weak points (not stat-wise, anyway). Her Str is at average, given her training as a knight, while her Dex and Spd are slightly lower, thanks to her heavy armour and large weapons. Her Con is good, as well, thanks to her armour and training, and her MP is surprisingly high for an Adrilan. Arrendal Finally, Arrendal has marvellous Str and very good Con, making him into a strong and durable warrior. However, his Dex is very poor, in no small part due to his old age, and his MP is just average for an Adrilan. His Spd is acceptable, given his massive frame. If Vallus fought Jenna, he would have an upper hand at speed, and could, if not making glaring mistakes, dodge most of her blows. If he fought Arrendal, his speed would remain just as good, but Arrendal's high Con would leave Vallus' blows unable to budge the Adrilan Conqueror. His only hope would be using his higher Dex and Spd to overcome Arrendal with a feat of agility Arrendal could not keep up with. Jenna's Magical Prowess, by the same logic, is capable of affecting the other two completely, as her MP is higher than both.http://rpdatabase.roflforum.net/t336-test-character-stats#top Category:The Other Side